Double Trouble?
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Remy returns to find a very different Rogue. ROMY
1. Reunited at last?

**_A/N:_**_  Okay, so this is AU. They have their powers, Rogue has just gained total control of her powers through Lore (see "More than a Feeling" for Lore/Rogue explanation), who didn't die, and is still with St, John. Rogue left the institute to go to __Mississippi__ to see her family, and Remy went to __Louisiana__ to see Jean-Luc, who is dying. They arrange to meet up, and this is where we pick up the story.... _

**Double Trouble**

Wondering into the café where he had agreed to meet Rogue five minutes early, Remy smiled, noticing immediately that she wasn't there. Not unless she was bleached-blonde, and somehow, he doubted that would happen. Ordering a coffee, and flirting with the Waitress, ending up with her number tucked into his pocket, he took the table by the door. A smile on his face, he thought back over the past few weeks. He couldn't believe they'd actually all gotten on. His adopted Father and Brother no longer wanted to kill him for running away years before. He might have to go home more often.... the food always tasted better home-made, not that Rogue and his cooking was bad.... it was just better when someone else made it.... and they didn't put laxative in it.... He almost laughed remembering that. He still had to thank Rogue for that nice little trick.... not that he hadn't deserved it.

The entrance of a bleached-blonde made him look up. Not because of anything in particular, he just felt he had to look. There was something startlingly familiar about the platinum blonde.... He couldn't remember her being any of his one-night stands, so it couldn't be that. She reminded him of someone. The way she walked.... It was something so familiar to him....

"Hi.... Ah left a bag here, earlier.... Could ya get it for meh? Thanks." His eyes widened at the accent, and at the employee's eyes widening, handing over a bad from the safe. The woman turned, her eyes catching his for a moment, and a brief flash of annoyance passing over her face, as well as.... recognition. She hurried outside and Gambit rose, moving outside to follow her.

As he exited the building, he saw her turn the corner to the back of the building and followed. The second he turned the corner, he knew he'd made a mistake. The blonde pushed him up against the wall, pinning him there. Thanks to his hightened perception resulting from his 'family business', he noted instantly that this was Rogue. His Rogue, just with platinum blonde where her brown was, and her two front streaks were dyed black. Maybe she was running from something? He also noticed the lack of protective clothing.

"R-Rogue.... 'S Remy Chere.... y' not remember?" He raised his eyebrow. In return, she pushed his shoulder and stepped away from him. 

"Sorry Rem. Ah didn't recognise yah." She shrugged, studying him quickly. "Yah look good Cajun." She smiled a little.

"T'ank y' Cherie. Y' look _tres__ belle_." He replied, smiling easily now she wasn't choking him. He opened his mouth to ask about the hair, when she stepped forward and kissed him passionately. He was a little surprised, but only until he realised how much he'd missed her, then he couldn't help himself. One of his hands went around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while the other rested at the nape of her neck. 

"HEY! You kids! Get outta here!" The man's angry voice broke his thoughts, and he caught a glimpse of the owner of the café, hiding his and Rogue's faces from view, they muttered an apology and started walking off. "Damn kids.." 

Once around the corner, Remy slammed her into the wall, unafraid of hurting her, pressing his body against hers. He pinned her hands to the wall by her side, and leaned in close.

"What de hell was dat f'r Rogue?" 

"Why? Didn't yah like it?"

"Remy don' like bein' used Cherie...." She just glared at him, silent, and he couldn't help but wonder about her hair. 

"'S okay, Ah know yah liked it." She smiled. "Ah could tell." Her hand trailed down his front to the top of his trousers, and he noticed when she meant immediately. It was a little hard not to.

"Well Cherie.... A _belle femme_ t'rows herself at y'.... 'S a li'l hard t' control." He smirked. "'though Remy know one way dat get rid o' it quick."

"In yah dreams." She stated simply, looking around for any guards or anything. "So, yah early Rem. Ah thought we were meeting next week." 

"Non Cherie.. .t'day. Y' miss me dat much," He pouted. "Dat y' f'rgot 'bout dis Cajun?" 

"No.... Ah was hopin' ya'd forgotten Swamp Rat." Her voice was colder than it had ever been, although this was still unmistakably Rogue. 

"Remy know y' love 'im really." 

"As Ah said Swamp Rat.... In.... Yah.... Dreams." She pushed him off and ducked under his arm, starting walking again. Despite the fact that she was leaving him behind, she made it obvious that he was to follow. 

"Rogue..... Cherie.... Wait!" He was hurting. That had REALLY hurt. Before they parted, that was the last thing she'd said to him. That she loved him, and that she always would. He'd said it back as well.... in French.

Something was seriously wrong with her. She was acting odd.... and it had taken till now, following her to where-ever, before he realised. He could have sworn this wasn't his Rogue, but she looked like her, spoke like her, walked like her, and Only Rogue could possibly kiss like that. So what had happened since they'd parted ways a month ago? What had made this change to her personality, and why did he get the feeling that whatever she was doing, it was about as legal as him stealing the Crown Jewels*, whilst the Queen of England was wearing them.

= I'm English.... It's what I thought of that was worth the most.... I don't know what the US equivalent would be. 

**A/N:**_ Sorry this is minorly shorter than it should have been, but it seemed like a good place to leave it._


	2. Its all different

**A/N:**

**_Sleepy26_**_:_ thanks!

**_Star-of-Chaos_**_:_ Yep, me too.... New rogue's kinda scary.... BTW, Yes, I will contribute to the Send-ishy's-bunnies-to-detox collection. The world may then become a safe place....

**_Enchantedlight_****_:_** Thank you! I am updating! As for the blonde hair..... wait an see!

**_Silver Ink:_** I AM I AM! HONEST! Thanks.

**_Dreamschemer_****_:_** Thanks for that.... Don't worry.. Loads of people will be as lost as you soon, but that's a good thing, cos then it'll all make sense later! I will update, see?

**_Ishandahalf_****_:_** Yeah, I love her hair as well.... and I don't think blonde suits her very well.... Lookie, updating quick! 

**_SickMindedSucker_****_:_** Shes insane? Oh come on.... you didn't really think Id' tell you? :p He he he, I LOVED that kiss-bit! This is so much fun to write! Chapter.... uploaded quick! 

**_Peace215:_** Yep, not right. Dying Rogue's hair is wrong.... I deserve to have my wrists slapped. Update's here! 

**_PeachieMichie_****_:_** Yep, Wow..... lol, and thanks. Lets hope this is one of my stories where it actually achieves its potential.... hmm....

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Rogue, Cherie!" He called, jogging to catch up with her. "Cherie.... Whats in de bag?"

"None o' yah business Swamp Rat.... Yah not even s'posed ta be here." 

"But Cherie.... we agree t' meet...."

"Next week.... An' yah never earleh anyway.." 

"What y' talkin' 'bout Cherie? Remy ne'er late t' meet _tres__ belle femme._"

"Ya ALWAYS late ta meet me Cajun." He frowned. Something was definitely wrong. He couldn't ever remember being late to meet her. He wouldn't DARE be late. Remy made a mental note not to piss off Rogue in the future, or to leave her alone for so long either. If this was after two months, he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he left her for a year. Maybe that was how she got the original blonde streaks.... She hadn't known Remy. The thought made him smirk slightly.

"Cherie.." He started, as his hand slipped down from her waist to rest lightly on her rear... seconds before she brushed it off lightly. Frowning slightly, but undisturbed, he tried again. He rested his arm around her waist. "Y' ever t'ought 'bout dyin' y' hair de ot'er way?" 

"Ah don't dye mah hair Swamp Rat." 

"Remy knows Cherie.... Y' wouldn't do dat.... but," again his hand slid down slowly, until it was just resting nicely, whe her hand gripped his wrist. "Remy's hand slipped." He cast her a pleading look, and she let go of his wrist, his hand returning to its place at her hip. "But y' ever t'ought 'bout dying dis bit brown. And dis bit _blanc_, Cherie?" His hand 'slipped' again.... he couldn't help himself.

"Cajun.... If ya hand slips ONE MORE time Ah swear, ya wont have a hand left ta slip!" She threatened, a previously concealed blade, even to his eyes, appeared in her hand.

"Where dat come from Cherie?" He smirked.

"Someplace ya not goin'.... 'less ya be a good boy now.." She cast him a seductive smile, one that would have him hook, line and sinker.... if she didn't already have him anyway. 

'Lord....' He thought. 'Why d' y' torment Remy so?" 

'Cos Remy aint no Angel sugah, an' he deserves ta be punished....' God answered, sounding a lot like a certain Southern Belle.

"Rogue!" He chuckled softly. "Dat's not nice."

"But Remy.... Ah thought ya were inta that kinda stuff...." She winked and kept walking, leaving him open-mouthed, staring after her, watching the sway of her hips.

"Remy don't know Chere.." he whispered after her. "Aint somet'in' he tried.... but he b' sure dat if y'  b' dere, he enjoy everyt'in' y' give him...." 

~*~*~

The rest of the walk was spent pretty much the same, with innuendo's being thrown down by rogue as a response to one of Remy's comments, leaving him speechless. Perhaps, she should go home more often, if she was like this when they met up.  

"Remy!" She finally snapped. "If yah don't behave yahself, yah wont be getting' any." He pulled a surprised-pouty face. "Fihne. If yah a good boy.... Ah'll be good to yah." Her voice took on a more seductive, sultry tone. "If yah not.... Ah'll be even bettah." Getting used to this new-Rogue, and liking her even more, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. 

"Chere.... It b' de best night of y' life.... Remy promises." Rogue turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

"If yah don't get offa meh.... Yah wont be able ta get that far Cajun, cos yah friend here...." She slid a hand behind her and gave him a little squeeze. "Wont be with yah."

Remy let go of her instantly and his hands dropped infront of him, as protection.

"Y' wouldn'." 

"Oh Ah would. Don't doubt meh Cajun." 

"Oh, Remy don' Chere.. Remy don'."

~*~*~

"She's back! Tell the boss she's back..... And she brought Gambit with her!" The sound of Kitty's voice coming from the, what could only be described as a Castle, infront of them, was somewhat comforting and un-nerving to the thief, as he and Rogue approached. There was something wrong with her too.

As the gate opened, they were met by someone who looked disturbingly like Wanda Maximoff.... with long blonde hair. 

"Like, come on! Shes totally been expecting you!" The girl sighed and started walking. Rogue followed without question. 

"Uhh.. P'tite? Dat y' Wanda?" She turned and smile.

"Like, of course! Who else would it be?" She turned back and kept on walking, Rogue glaring at Remy before she started. After a moments hesitation, he followed. There was something VERY wrong here. 

A glance back at the gates showed him that it was Kitty that had let them in and called to, presumably, Wanda. That was, if Kitty had cropped-short hair, a dark-red shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat. Maybe she'd had to borrow some of Wanda's clothes? And looking at Wanda, she'd had to borrow Kitty's.... 

Wanda left them at the end of the corridor, next to a set of double-doors, much like the ones back at the Mansion, wioth instructions that the Boss was just 'in there'. And she left.

"Chere, y' sure dis is a good idea?" 

"What yah so worried 'bout Cajun? It's al'as been fihne before.... Yah not ill are yah?" 

"Non, Chere.... Jus'.... Lets go 'ome? S'il vous plait?"

"Remy!" She snapped again. "We ARE home." And she pushed open both of the doors and walked in, a smile on her face, obviously happy to be there.

Remy looked confused as he stepped in after her, taking in the surroundings. He jumped as the doors closed behind them, turning, surprised to see Piotr and Bobby at the door, dressed in suits.... Almost looked like Bodyguards. The break-your-legs kind, too. 

The familiarity of the room struck him as he looked around, finally placing it as Xavier's office, crossed with that of Jean-Luc, back home. This place.... It didn't feel like home, no matter how much it looked like them both, even down to the red-wine stain on the floor where he'd spilled some in his father's office.... he blinked. How had that gotten there? Must just be co-incidence. Someone spilled wine in the same place.... It happened.

Rogue was already stood at the desk, the two chairs there facing away from them. Remy cast a look out of the window behind the two of them and gasped silently. There was nothing there, just blackness, the occasional purple flash lighting up the window, and breaking the darkness and silence of outside. It had been sunny a minute ago, hadn't it? He was sure of it.... Or had it been black, and night-time, like outside the window? Surely his eyes couldn't lie?

His jaw hit the floor as the two chairs turned around and he saw its occupants.

"Merde...." He whispered. It couldn't be.... Could it?


End file.
